Field of the Invention
The invention relates to enhanced dielectric strength capability mica tapes which utilize impregnated epoxy resins, and epoxy chromium, epoxy tin and epoxy zinc ionic bonding within chromium, tin and zinc intercalated potassium-based mica flake substrates, to provide high voltage mica tapes. These mica tape substrates can be used for a wide variety of insulation applications for generator stators and rotors. The high dielectric strength will allow its use as a very thin insulation substrate.